Boat
|hull = 118 (59 hull pieces, 2 each) |drop_on_water = 2 |escort = 4 each knight (The same action and cost for sending knights to assault portals.) |setting_sail = 10 }} The Boat (Also known as the ship or ferry) is a new game mechanic introduced in Kingdom: New Lands. This is the primary method in which the player moves from island to island, and only by completing construction and embarking on it while it is docked will the player finish the current level. Reconstruction On every island, not far away from the encampment, are the broken remnants of a ship. The broken ship has a cost of 10 coins to begin the project for restoring it to working order. Then the player must buy 59 ship parts at a price of 2 coins each, costing 118 coins to complete. Each part has to be hammered by builders to be added on the ship. However, if a ship part has been purchased but has not yet been installed, it can be stolen by greedlings. On the first island the first 26 parts forming the armature are given free, almost halving the cost. Once each of the parts are added, two more coins must be paid to release the ship into the river. Push to the sea Once construction is complete, paying 2 more coins gives the order for the ship to be dropped into the river. Up to three builders assist in slowly pushing it towards the dock at the end of the island, each incrementally increasing it's speed while being escorted. Up to four archers take residence in the crow's nest and on the tower. They act as regular archer towers in every way except that they are moving. This ship crew will be with you for your next island. The Monarch can also order the seaside knights to escort the ship. Instead of rushing the portals the Knights and their guard run off to catch up with the ship, wherever it is, and start walking with it, killing every monster that they can. The crusade can still be started even if there is no portal left, but only up to four knights can escort the ship. The speed of the boat depends on the terrain, being greatly slowed by the forest. The speed also depends on the number of builders pushing, with 3 allowing the highest speed. If the ship runs into Greed portals during the push to the sea, the builders may stop and the archers and escorting knights will attack the portal (even if it is inactive). This can be highly problematic during the later nights if the portal is releasing floaters to protect itself, because more and more archers and builders will always run to the ship to replace those who were abducted, and then get abducted themselves. Leaving the Island Sending knights towards the boat once the portals are cleared will have them escort the boat to the dock, or if it's already at the dock, they will embark upon it, along with their squires. Once embarked, they will accompany you to the next island. You can have a maximum of three knights on board the boat (despite having up to four knights escorting it), at the cost of 4 coins each. Once the boat has reached the dock, the Monarch must pay 10 coins to embark. The player will then board the boat and leave that island. All the Knights, Archers, and Builders escorting the ship board it at the dock and become its crew. As they leave, they will be greeted with a message stating 'The Crown is Safe', and displaying the number of the day. A unique music will also start playing. After skipping message, the map of the world will be shown and the player is able to choose where they want to go, if it's not their first game. If it is, they will be moved onto the next island. Upon arriving at the new island, the boat will have crashed and all the crew aboard disembark and remain by the boat until the new settlement is established. All gold accumulated in the pouch from the last island are also carried over. Once this done, the gameplay cycle restarts on a new land. Fun fact: When crew is already in the ship and then game is restarted, crew will be sitting near the castle and the player will not be able to get them back to the ship. Trivia *The direction of the dock can easily be determined without exploration by beginning the repair work on the ship. Whichever way the prow is pointed after the initial ten coins have been paid is the way that the boat will be pushed once it is in the water. *Archers that have boarded the boat can act as mobile attackers. If a Deer or enemy comes close to the boat, the archers will attack until either they or the target are killed. After their death, more crew members will take their spot if there are others available to do so. They cannot kill rabbits, though. *As long as the Player doesn't skip it, the boat travel scene appears to be indefinite. At some point even the music will end, leaving just the sounds of the sea. Gallery Boat Pieces.png Archers Boat Deer.png Boat at Docks.jpg Boat Complete.jpg Boat Escort.jpg greedling_stealing_ship_part.jpg Category:Buildable Structures